emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5772/5773 (25th November 2010)
Plot Nathan is surprised when Ryan shows up and wants to know why he set him up. As Nathan gloats, Ryan pleads to know who framed him and lays it on thick about Natasha rotting away in prison. Incensed, Nathan spits that he did set him up and watching him get sent down was one of the best moments of his life. Later, Declan approaches Ryan at the garage and hands him a recording of Nathan's confession, which he thinks the police would love to hear. Ryan thanks him for planting the recorder for him and although he knows it will destroy Maisie, he's thrilled to finally hold all the cards. Ryan decides to play the tape to Maisie, claiming she has a right to know the truth about how poisonous her brother is, but she's in turmoil at the latest revelation about her family and crumbles at Ryan's audacity. Steeling herself, she has a heated confrontation with Nathan before making a decision about her future. Meanwhile, Charity urges Chas to push for wedding of the year and make sure she gets every penny possible from Carl. She's delighted when Carl agrees to set up a wedding account which he'll transfer money into. Later, Chas asks Eve to be a bridesmaid on the day. Feeling pressured, Eve agrees but she's in bits about the mess she's got herself into. Concerned, Edna presses her to tell her what's up and, feeling wretched, Eve confesses about the affair. Elsewhere, Alicia is forced to reassert her authority when Leyla gets all motherly towards Jacob; Eric arrives back ready to romance Val but is annoyed to see Amy is still there; Jai puts pressure on Charity to give Lisa the hard sell on moving out; and Sam is offended when Lisa tries to help Samson with his spelling. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Leyla's - Exterior and shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - ''Emmerdale Haulage'''' office'' *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *Home Farm - Living room, hallway, kitchen, dining room, office and hallway *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Farrers Barn - Living room *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,710,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes